who's theme
by witch-hunter-saki
Summary: zuko meets a mute girl with a voice only he can hear... what's going on here?


Who's Theme

a zuko/oc fan fiction

what happens when Zuko hears a voice no one else can and finds a beautiful and mute girl. Will sparks fly or will they never see each other again?

Disclaimer; I do not own avatar:the last airbender nor do I own the song who's theme, I only own ai my original character.

zuko looked over the side of his ship, ever since he had helped aang escape he had been confused.

Aang had wanted to be his friend, and his mind was a complete disaster. Suddenly he heard a sound. At first he thought it was his uncle trying to start another music competition. Then he realized it was a girl singing.

Slowly he concentrated more and more on the words the voice sang.

_Anata no basho e..._

looking down he saw a small lifeboat, and inside was a girl just about his age.

She wasn't singing but he had a great intuition it was her voice.

"Hey look up!" he called out.

The girl gasped and cautiously looked up she knew she had been floating next to the fire nation boat, but she hadn't thought anyone would notice at all.

She was nothing but a peasant and a mute one at that.

A rope fell beside her and he motioned for her to come up.

She grabbed her bag and slowly started up the ladder.

"Hi there"Zuko said softly as he helped her over the edge.

She looked at him with sad eyes and smiled.

"What's your name? I'm prince Zuko"

he had looked familiar to her but she had brushed it off.

Maybe she wasn't really mute, she had been singing although know one could hear her, unless that had been why he noticed her.

"Ai"

she said plain and simple.

The crew looked at her funny, they saw her mouth open but heard no sound come out.

But they looked even more perplexed when the prince had said"ai what a beautiful name"

iroh noticed the strange behavior and wondered' is he able to hear her even though she can't speak?'

he walked up to the teenagers and took a good look at Ai.

'A beauty 'he thought"miss can you speak at all"

this snapped Ai to her senses she was mute ,but then why could prince Zuko hear her?

She looked at Iroh and nodded sadly.

Zuko looked at her strangely. "You can't be mute" he said." you were just talking to me!"bewildered he looked around for something to hit.

Ai looked down ashamed, tears slowly welled up in her eyes.

Had happiness been an illusion again?

She wasn't sure anymore. Before she knew it she had forced herself to climb back over the edge to her own little lifeboat.

As she rowed away she slowly began to sing

_Take me along to where you are._

_I'll be like the wind and breathe quietly._

_Take me with you, where have you gone?_

_I'll open up my heart and cross over time._

Zuko looked up and turned around. He sighed , his anger had drove her off.

His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder."I'm sure you two will someday meet again.

_A shimmering sunny place,_

_white and so far away._

_I'll unravel those aimless memories._

_The fragrant sunflowers are still patiently holding on to their petals._

_Please tell me._

_I'm nervous about learning everything._

_...so why do I still want to know about these uncertain emotions inside me?_

But Zuko wondered, just how long would someday be?

Gently he pushed his uncle's hand of his shoulder and he looked over the edge of the boat. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as she floated into the sunset.

_Spring, summer, fall, and winter play their tunes._

_each on its own journey towards tomorrow_

_And before I know it, I'm with you at the end of my dream_

As she floated into the sunset away from the prince, she hoped when they met again, she could speak. Ai knew it was wishful thinking , but she was heading towards the north pole to see if a healer could help her.

_Take me along to where you are._

_I'll be like the wind and breathe quietly._

_Take me with you, where have you gone?_

_I'll open up my heart and cross over time_

little did the two know, that the both would meet again. In fact their next meeting was only a few weeks away.

When I came up with the idea for this story I was listening to who's theme from samurai champloo.

Please read and review. It'll mean a lot since this is my first avatar fanfic.

Thanks- witchhuntersaki.


End file.
